Fraud is becoming an increasing problem as the number of financial transactions conducted electronically, whether online or via credit card terminals, increases. In order to rapidly identify transactions indicative of fraud, systems have been deployed that utilize complex models to provide real-time characterizations of requested transactions prior to their approval. Profiles can be generated for each account holder to provide additional information that can be used to minimize the number of false-positive fraud alerts. As those initiating fraudulent transactions become more sophisticated and adopt new measures to circumvent fraud detection systems, richer profiles are needed to counter such measures. However, most fraud detection systems incorporate a fixed profile size thereby preventing richer profiles without significant modifications or deployment of enhanced systems.